Among various conventionally-known types of snow removing machines is one which includes a snow removing working section (auger) capable of being lifted (moved upward) and lowered (moved downward). In snow removing machines of such a type, left and right crawler-type traveling sections (hereinafter referred to as “crawler traveling sections”) are provided on a traveling section frame, a machine frame is vertically pivotably mounted on the traveling section frame via a support pin, the machine frame and the traveling section frame are interconnected via a lifting and lowering cylinder, and the snow removing working section (auger) is provided on a front end portion of the machine frame. Thus, the height of the auger is adjustable by expansion/contraction operation of the lifting and lowering cylinder for causing the machine frame to vertically pivot about the support pin.
Also known today are snow removing machines which includes a control section for controlling the auger to take a target height position in order to facilitate auger height adjustment. By a user or human operator setting in advance a target height position of the auger, the control section compares a detected actual position of the auger against the target height position and controls the lifting and lowering cylinder to adjust the auger to the target height position. One example of such a snow removing machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-278052.
However, with the snow removing machine disclosed in the 2004-278052 publication, there is a need for the human operator to set in advance a target height position of the auger, which would become a load on the human operator and thus impede enhancement of the operability of the machine.